El beso de Plata
by Bianca0303
Summary: ¡Bien!, Pongan atención... No había un rango para ésta historia así que tuve que usar algo parecido, es de vampiros pero no precisamente de Drácula, ni Crepúsculo así que lamento romper sus ilusiones pero de igual manera les invito a leer ésta historia... adaptación del libro El beso de Plata de Annete Curtis Klause. Denle una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán.


**||Los personajes de El beso de plata son propiedad de Annette Curtis Klause.**

 **Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto Temático: Pensamientos Maternales perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: La Cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Bueno... Pues es una historia basada en un libro que recién me acabo de terminar de leer pero que les recomiendo muchísimo. Espero que les guste, realmente es el primer fic que siento tan fluido, a decir verdad me encantó como quedó. Sin más por el momento... Disfrútenlo. ||**

* * *

 **/Recordando a mi madre/**

-¿Qué es mi madre para mí?, buena pregunta- Se cuestionaba una y otra vez Sofía Sutcliff mientras jugaba con las rosas que su pareja le había regalado -Mi madre es como la dulce esperanza que tengo de verla en perfecta salud algún día- Respondió ante la pregunta fría de su desconocido compañero. Quiso responder más pero se contuvo para darle pié a su duda. Suspiró. -¿Y tu madre, que significaba para ti?- Le cuestionó a Simón, su adorable y fallecido esposo.

-No la recuerdo con claridad- Mintió y desvió la vista para clavarla enseguida sobre unos arbustos florales que decoraban el parque preferido de Sofía. El lugar de su primera cita, lo recordaba bien y estaba dispuesto a cambiar ése tema por el que ya estaba pensando.

-Antes me habías hablado de ella- Insistió al tiempo que lo miraba suplicante. Lo hizo antes de que decidiera evadir la pregunta, como siempre lo hacía, lo cual la desesperaba, es decir, era entendible que después de 300 años aún sintiera luto por su muerte pero ella jamás negaría tan cobardemente a su madre aunque falleciera, por eso se sentía con el derecho de seguir insistiendo.

Simón no podía resistirse a ello, rezongó por lo bajo, odiaba hablar de éso y aunque había vengado la memoria de su progenitora eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había sido asesinada por su propio hijo, Christofer, el hermano de Simón, la sóla idea le causaba escalofríos y ello lo hizo estremecerse -Sofía- Murmuró apesumbrado sin mirarla todavía -¿Porque me cuestionas al respecto?- Quería una explicación lógica, la tendría, lo sabía, así era Sofía pero quería escucharlo con su dulce voz.

-Quiero saber que tan buena era tu madre, quizás tome algo de ella cuando tenga el mismo destino- Explicó sin cambiar ni un segundo aquella insistencia en sus ojos.

Dudó un minuto para después casi sentir su poco aliento desvanecerse, no sabía que había querido decir exactamente con éso pero decidió darse el beneficio de la duda -Bien... Te lo diré...- Respiró profundamente para narrarle a la hermosa chica largo y tendido.

Sofía escuchaba encantada toda palabra emanada por Simón, su ahora esposo, un vampiro de la era medieval, bueno, no tan lejos, pero a Sofía le causaba placer el sólo pensarlo, se enfocaba más en su dulce acento y hacía nota mental de todas aquellas palabras desconocidas que usaba en su relato, fascinante de sobremanera, no lo interrumpió manteniéndose atenta en todo momento, reposaba su fina cara en la parte interior de su mano que a su vez descansaba sobre su rodilla mientras ella permanecía inclinada hacia adelante apreciando el pálido rostro de su amado y de un instante a otro dejó de percibir las palabras como sonidos, sino más bien, se dedicó a adivinar lo que decía con sólo seguir el movimiento de su boca. Un ligero cosquilleo invadió sus sentidos y así como se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, emergió a la superficie con un tenue chapoteo.

-¿Sofía?, ¿Me estás escuchando?- Preguntó Simón un poco incómodo, el tema por demás le parecía doloroso y que ella no lo estuviera oyendo era para él poco más que ofensivo. Hizo un gesto de reproche y casi se cruzaba de brazos pero no lo hizo.

-¿Ah?, Si- Inventó aún algo ensimismada y fuera de lugar -Sólo imaginaba- Agregó innecesariamente. Se sentó derecha y le miró indicándole que procediera, pero él ya había acabado.

Simón prefirió permanecer en silencio por un tiempo, la herida de haber perdido a su madre aún le ardía en el pecho. Para él siempre había sido la que le protegía de sus temores, lo defendía de su propio, traicionero y asesino hermano y brindaba en perfectas dosis consejos de acuerdo a la ocasión, se lamentaba por éso el no haberla salvado. Quería sentir su calidez, Sofía, ella le daba tanto o más amor que el que un día su madre le regalaba, de hecho, su esposa le recordaba constantemente a ésa mujer, lo calmaba un poco, quizás por ello la había elegido. ¿O lo elegiría ella?. No lo sabía.

-Tu madre hubiese sido una estupenda abuela- Le motivó intentando cambiar de tema, sin saber que le interrumpía sus pensamientos, ni que le causaría molestias.

Al muchacho le sorprendió el atrevimiento, arqueó una ceja manteniéndose serio -Tu madre también lo sería- Dijo con un tono divertido a manera de venganza.

A Sofía no le agradó la broma y frunció el entrecejo como respuesta, ¿Quién se creía él burlándose así de su madre enferma de cáncer y en etapa terminal? Se cruzó de brazos para afianzar su clara molestia, estaba por darle la espalda.

-Lo siento- Desvió la mirada -No era mi intención ofenderos- Intentó darle un poco de dramatismo cómico al momento usando las palabras que bien sabía que le encantaba que pronunciara, pero la mujer no se movió ni un poco. Mala señal. Sintió su penetrante mirada y sólo cerró los ojos resistiéndose a la tentación que éstos le causaban. Ojos nocturnos, pensó él.

-¿Y crees que seré yo una buena madre?- Contestó la frágil chica con el afán de romper el hielo con un poco de gracia.

Simón balbuceó. ¿Qué quería decir con éso?, pensó al tiempo que trataba de mirarla a los ojos sin sentirse intimidado.

-Vamos a ser padres- Agregó como adivinando lo que pensaba a través de sus oscuros orbes.

Simón no cabía en sí de la emoción -¡Por la dulce sangre!, Dime que no es una mala jugada- Sus gestos alegres motivaron a la chica a decirlo claramente.

Sofía asintió -Estoy embarazada- Respondió para después dibujar una blanca y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, de ésas que le gustaban a Simón que permanecía embobado con la belleza de su esposa.

No esperó más tiempo, se acercó a ella y le besó la frente dejándole ver que también estaba feliz, la apegó a él para sentir su calor -Lo serás, dalo por hecho- Le contestó para después robarle un beso que con el esfuerzo de ambos se volvió progresivamente más apasionado y a través de la luz de la luna se fundieron a tal grado que parecían uno sólo.

* * *

Fin. Gracias por leerme.

 **{Bianca}**


End file.
